


Признаться в правде

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Питер решает рассказать тёте Мэй о своих отношениях с Юри.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe





	Признаться в правде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admitting the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511369) by [skullgamerscy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy). 



Мартин Ли специально задержался в F.E.A.S.T., чтобы помочь с подготовкой к празднику для тёти Мэй. Она потратила много времени и сил на приют, поэтому этот праздник был наименьшим, что руководство могло сделать для неё, чтобы отблагодарить. И я на сто процентов поддерживал их идею, ведь и для меня Мэй делала очень много на протяжении всей моей жизни, так что торжество отчасти было и моей благодарностью.

Приземлившись на крышу F.E.A.S.T., я быстро переоделся в обычную одежду. Хотя, в последнее время скорее уж костюм Человека-Паука был моей обычной одеждой. Хм. Хорошо, что я не произнёс это вслух. Нет, конечно, я бы никогда не произнёс это вслух, потому что большинству людей не должна быть известна настоящая личность Человека-Паука. О том, что Человек-Паук — это я — знали только Эм-Джей, Чёрная Кошка и Юри. И я встречался с каждой из них. По крайней мере, с Юри всё сложилось хорошо. Я, безусловно, не могу отвечать и за неё тоже, но пока у нас вроде всё в порядке. Мы каждый день вместе ведём борьбу с преступностью. Юри потрясающая, я люблю её как напарницу, обожаю обмениваться с ней шутками. Это делает мою работу куда веселее. Иногда мы даже встречаемся на крышах, чтобы пообщаться или поужинать. Что-то типа мини-свиданий. Так что между нами всё складывается отлично. Но меня беспокоит тот факт, что моя супергеройская деятельность может повлиять на наши отношения в будущем. Многие полицейские не в восторге от меня и того, что Юри поддерживает со мной связь. Но она капитан, поэтому ей вряд ли будут предъявлять претензии. Если честно, Юри мне по-настоящему нравилась, и я сам был в шоке, когда осознал это. Мы встречались около пяти месяцев, и настал тот момент, когда я захотел рассказать о нас тёте, но по-прежнему боялся, что наши отношения рухнут из-за конфликта интересов. Если полиция поставит Юри перед выбором: я или работа… Если её будут использовать мои враги…

Думаю, одной из причин, по которой я до сих пор не рассказал тёте Мэй о нас, была её привязанность к Эм-Джей. Знаю, это глупо, но я боялся разочаровать тётю новостью о том, что встречаюсь не с Эм-Джей. Мэй хочет, чтобы я был счастлив, но всё так сложно… Хватит себя накручивать, Пит, расскажу ей сегодня же о той невероятной, умной и красивой женщине, которую полюбил. Меньше мыслей, больше действий, Пит.

В F.E.A.S.T. я сразу отыскал Мартина Ли, который переносил какие-то коробки.

— Извините за опоздание, — наверное, все уже привыкли к моим бесконечным извинениям.

Он поставил одну из коробок на стол и шёпотом ответил:

— Ты как раз вовремя. Отвлеки тётю, пока мы готовимся.

Оглянувшись, я увидел Мэй и с улыбкой подошёл к ней, максимально привлекая всё её внимание к себе.

— Здравствуй, моя любимая тётушка!

Я старался говорить небрежно, пытаясь скрыть волнение и не сорвать праздник.

— Питер, какой приятный сюрприз, — Мэй тепло улыбнулась мне. Теперь моя задача — задержать её.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — я произнёс первое, что пришло в голову.

Тётя опустила задумчивый взгляд на коробки на полу.

— Конечно. Но эти коробки слишком тяжёлые, — она начала поворачиваться к другим работникам, чтобы попросить их помочь, а этого нельзя было допустить ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Нет! Нет! — закричал я, схватив её за руку. — Я имел в виду… Просто хотел поговорить.

Хорошо, Питер, без паники. Ты справился.

Тётя выглядела растерянной, но кивнула мне и указала на соседний стол. Я быстро сел лицом к тёте, чтобы ей не приходилось оглядываться. Но, кажется, мои действия вызвали у неё ещё большие подозрения.

— Питер, у тебя проблемы? Тебе нужны деньги?

Я вскочил и постарался придать своему голосу максимально уверенный тон, чтобы убедить тётю в том, что со мной всё в порядке.

— Нет. В смысле, я немножко должен за аренду, но… нет, забудь.

— Снова проблемы с девушками? — тётя явно пыталась вернуться к своим обязанностям, но… боже, прошу, не торопись.

Мне пришлось опять схватить её за руку и повернуть к себе.

— Э-э… нет. Ничего такого, — я мог рассказать ей прямо сейчас, но боялся, что нас прервут в самый неподходящий момент.

— Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы вы с Эм-Джей были вместе. Она прекрасная девочка, — произнесла тётя, заставив меня в очередной раз усомниться в необходимости разговора о Юри. Что, если тётя не одобрит наши отношения? Что я буду делать? Кажется, в коридоре за спиной тёти начали появляться праздничные воздушные шары, и отступать мне некуда. Я попал в ловушку.

— Но она…

— У вас будут красивые детки.

Я окончательно растерялся после этой фразы и упустил тот момент, когда тётя почти обернулась. Мне оставалось только громко крикнуть: «Вау!», чтобы выставить себя в ещё более нелепом виде. Но, к счастью, сотрудники уже несли торт, а значит, тётю больше не требовалось отвлекать. Я с облегчением выдохнул, а Мэй посмотрела на меня с беспокойством. Впрочем, если бы со мной попытались провернуть подобное, я бы тоже заволновался.

— Что случилось, Питер? Расскажи мне немедленно.

Тогда я присел рядом с тётей и сказал, насколько я благодарен ей.

— Ты всегда помогала мне, оплачивала моё обучение в колледже. Ты работаешь здесь, жертвуя многим и ничего не прося взамен. Я хочу, чтобы в мире было больше таких людей, как ты.

Я не преувеличил. Тётя целую кучу лет была моей поддержкой, и ради неё я готов на всё. И, кажется, мои слова её растрогали.

— Он прав, — Мартин появился рядом с нами. Мэй обернулась на его голос и увидела коллег с воздушными шарами, тортом и поздравительными плакатами. Она была шокирована, а Ли продолжил:

— Пять лет назад Вы пришли сюда и сказали, что вдохновились моим стремлением помогать другим. Теперь я вдохновляюсь Вашими поступками. Спасибо за всё, Мэй. Надеюсь, Вы останетесь с нами надолго.

Все начали аплодировать, и Мэй со слезами на глазах обняла каждого.

— Так вот к чему было это странное поведение, — обратилась она ко мне, взяв кусочек торта. Думаю, пришло время поговорить с ней о Юри.

— Это одна из причин, — тётя вновь выглядела взволнованной, — но другая причина совсем не плохая, честно.

— И какая же? — спросила она, начав есть торт.

— Ты правда ошиблась, когда предположила, что у меня проблемы с девушками, — тётя внимательно меня слушала, — я не вру, у меня есть девушка.

Мне показалось, что в глазах Мэй мелькнула надежда.

— Мы с ней встречаемся примерно пять месяцев, но я ничего не рассказывал, потому что сам не ожидал, что всё так сложится. Ещё я боялся, что ты будешь разочарована, ведь ты хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив с Эм-Джей, и я тебя не виню, но… я люблю другую, она тоже хороший человек. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы познакомились в ближайшее время и поладили. Извини, что признался так поздно.

За этим последовало несколько минут тишины, а потом Мэй заговорила:

— Питер, мне очень жаль, что я поставила тебя в неловкое положение разговорами об Эм-Джей, и из-за этого ты не мог рассказать мне о другой девушке. Я просто не хотела, чтобы ты был одинок.

— Я знаю, но… я струсил.

— Если с ней ты счастлив, то ничего больше не имеет значения, — я согласно кивнул, — ну же, расскажи мне о ней.

— Ну… мы знакомы уже несколько лет, долго дружили, именно поэтому более серьёзные чувства стали для нас неожиданностью. Я по-настоящему счастлив. И ты наверняка о ней слышала. Её зовут Юрико Ватанабе или просто Юри, она — капитан полиции. Скорее всего, ты видела её в выпусках новостей. Иногда она ведёт себя так, будто ненавидит мои шутки, но я знаю, что она их втайне обожает. Я улыбаюсь, когда слышу её голос, а когда мы вместе, то я забываю обо всём. Сказать, что она прекрасна — значит ничего не сказать. Ни одна девушка не сравнится с ней. Я могу говорить о ней часами. Я влюблён.

Я представлял, насколько глупой выглядела моя улыбка и как по-дурацки звучал голос, когда я говорил. Но Мэй тоже улыбалась, смотря на меня.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты с ней встретилась, — повторил я.

— Конечно, Питер, я с удовольствием с ней встречусь. Я так за тебя рада, — тётя крепко обняла меня, — назови время и место.

Я сдержанно кивнул. Теперь я и не понимал, почему тянул с признанием.

— Только не облажайся, Питер, — с наигранной строгостью предупредила тётя.

— Не могу обещать, — но постараюсь, — а теперь давай вернёмся к твоему празднику.

Смеясь и доедая торт, мы отправились к остальным. И всё у нас будет хорошо.


End file.
